Memory Beta:Pages for immediate deletion
← Memory Beta:Deletion policy Please make sure you have read and understood Memory Beta's deletion policy before editing this page. But in case you don't remember, here's a digest version: Pages may only be listed here if they fulfill the following criteria: # Unused redirects. # No meaningful content or history (eg "sdhgdf"). See patent nonsense. # Test pages (e.g. "Can I really create a page here?"). # Pure vandalism (see dealing with vandalism). # Very short pages with little or no definition or context. # Reposted content that was deleted according to this deletion policy. This does not apply to undeleted content that was undeleted according to policy|undeletion policy]. # Pages created and edited solely by a banned user, after they were banned (see bans and blocks). # New Memory Beta user home pages accidentally created in main article space. However, move content to their user home page first, and consider waiting a day or two before deleting the resulting redirect. #User talk pages of anonymous (IP) users if the content consists of only any type of welcome message and was edited more than 7 days ago. #Any material (image, audio file, et al.) that has been uploaded and stored on Memory Beta that is not directly related to an article or the project. This includes items used for your personal User: pages. #Unused categories, or categories that do not fit in with the criteria and purposes of the wiki. Administrators may also delete pages for the following technical purposes: # Deleting a redirect that has no useful history, to make way for a non-controversial . # Temporarily deleting a page in order to after a cut and paste move. # Deleting an image page not adhering to the naming conventions after "copying" the image to another title. Add new entries at the bottom of the list and, as always, sign entries with name and timestamp — use four tildes (~~~~). Virginia (novel) This page needs to be deleted as the novel mentioned by Sulu and Flynn in The Entropy Effect is actually The Virginian, written by Owen Wister. 02:16, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Category:Non-canon Star Trek Wiki images This page Category:Non-canon Star Trek Wiki images and all of its subcategories are now completely devoid of images. Unless there is some reason to preserve the histories, this leaves 24 category pages to be deleted. Whew! --Jdvelasc 04:39, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Strange New Worlds VIII All pages that that linked here have been fixed. 75.84.234.0 07:06, 16 May 2007 (UTC) But why not leave this as a redirect? --Jdvelasc 07:09, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Tufts College of Military Science Source for article is the USS Enterprise Officer's Manual. 75.84.234.0 08:22, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :Done--8of5 08:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Image:180px-USS Copernicus.jpg Image:180px-USS Copernicus.jpg is a smaller version of this page: Image:USS Copernicus.jpg and so the first should be deleted. --Jdvelasc 23:10, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :Done. --Dr. John Smith 23:12, 11 June 2007 (UTC) No Compromise This page needs to be deleted as the three issues that make up this storyline have been added. 75.84.234.0 01:37, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :This page needs re-editing as a page about the issues that make up the storyline, see Saavik's Story. --Dr. John Smith 07:19, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Robinson (Captain) This page should be deleted as the character's name was Robison and he already has an entry. 75.84.234.0 04:58, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Done. --Dr. John Smith 07:19, 23 October 2007 (UTC) USS Republic (24th Century) This page should be deleted as an entry of more standardized title also exists: USS Republic (Sovereign class). -- Cicero 13:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Guara pit It's somebody's opinion.--Long Live the United Earth 02:52, 22 June 2008 (UTC) USS Arcturus (Excelsior class) Under patent nonsense--Long Live the United Earth 19:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Tabor‎ All but the last paragraph is copied verbatim from Memory Alpha, and that one is not only unsourced but seems more like fanfic than an actual source. Doug86 07:17, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Chaotic space Entire article plagiarized from Memory Alpha Doug86 07:27, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Karon Patent nonsense, only a source.--Long Live the United Earth 00:33, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Gone. --8of5 00:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) USS Colorado (Danube class) Patent nonsense, no useful information.--Long Live the United Earth 01:53, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Axerii No source, minimal content.--Long Live the United Earth 16:43, 15 August 2008 (UTC) User talk:Robert Treat/Fandom Star Trek Chronology (Dixon) This page re-directs to another page which has also been deleted. Its parent article has recently been placed on MB:Vfd– Robert Treat 04:06, 22 August 2008 (UTC). Astral eddies Copied from MA.--Long Live the United Earth 01:10, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Talk:Sir John Burke Moved page a couple days ago, is a rather pointless redirect.--Long Live the United Earth 02:48, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Picture 007.jpg I think this a picture someone created themselves. If not it should probably be reuploaded under a more descriptive name and then deleted.--Long Live the United Earth 23:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) star trek valiant Fan stuff.--Long Live the United Earth 21:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Bridge officer's test Obvious copy from MA (see )--Long Live the United Earth 23:27, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :It has been blanked by the user who created it and still needs deleted.--Long Live the United Earth 00:19, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Talk:Harrison Morrow I moved the page earlier and this is a redirect to a different talk page.--Long Live the United Earth 22:57, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Talk:T'Pragh I moved the page and it turned into a talk page.--Long Live the United Earth 19:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Forget this one the situation has changed.--Long Live the United Earth 23:29, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Image:122.jpg ?????????--Long Live the United Earth 23:27, 18 September 2008 (UTC) 2 1) Talk:ISS Deceiver-There isn't an article to go with it and besides that it's pointless. 2) Talk:Enterprise (NX-1701)-There isn't an article to go with it and besides that it's pointless.--Long Live the United Earth 18:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Okey Spam.--Long Live the United Earth 02:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Sevola-Cov Sevola-Cov was misspelled; actually Savola-Cov. --Captain Savar 23:44, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Rolando Valentine - same reason as before. Sorry 'bout that. --Captain Savar 22:51, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Category:Cardassian Legates Moved to the more properly titled Category:Cardassian legates.--Long Live the United Earth 21:38, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Category:Cardassian Guls moved tot the more properly titled Category:Cardassian guls--Long Live the United Earth 22:03, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Karrah Originally misspelled; nothing links to it, just redirects to proper spelling. --Captain Savar 02:55, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Grevak Actually misspelling of Grevaq; I've merged relevant information into the proper page. --Captain Savar 20:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) User:75.7.251.235 Under provision number 7 above "Pages created and edited solely by a banned user, after they were banned (see bans and blocks)." -- Captain MKB 01:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Cole Treewalker Was just jibberish. --Captain Savar 03:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Pizza? Can we get a speedy deletion of Pilot's_Quick_Pizza and Image:Caramelized-Onion_and_Gorgonzola_Grilled_Pizza.jpg? --Captain Savar 13:56, 1 April 2009 (UTC) USS Dubhe (NCC-5038) Possibly vandalism. --Captain Savar 02:42, 29 April 2009 (UTC) User Avatar File:Avatar sokar 120.jpg as per Memory_Beta:Deletion_policy#Candidates_for_immediate_or_speedy_deletion #10. --Captain Savar 15:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) USS Aries (NCC-99071) Doesn't even seem coherent. --Captain Savar 23:47, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Kinitz Kinitz and the related category. --Captain Savar 13:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ishara Yar I'm pretty sure I can list this one here instead of the full discussion. Anyway, Ishara Yar is a direct copy of MA's and needs to be deleted.--Long Live the United Earth 22:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Revenant (short story) After considering the defintion of a novella verus a short story, I determined that Revenant (novella) is a better description of the work, so Revenant (short story) needs to go. Sorry for all the messing around with this tonight.--Long Live the United Earth 02:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) several categories Category:Gamma Quadrant States, Category:Delta Quadrant States, Category:Alpha Quadrant States, Category:Beta Quadrant States all moved to lowercase s categories, so these can go. :)--Long Live the United Earth 00:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, Category:Political Leaders. Everything moved to the lowercase l.--Long Live the United Earth 00:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ra-ghoratreii_Room Image The image of the Ra-ghoratreii_Room in the Palais de la Concorde is a conjectural depiction, and is completely inaccurate. In , the description of this room on page 116 reads: "This room now had a large replicated wooden table in the center, rectangular in shape, and able to seat up to fifty people if needed." This is completely inconsistent with this conjectural image. --Dragon Three 02:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :The image is a diagram of President Jaresh-Inyo's office, if it's been applied to the wrong room then it should be moved to the correct one (whichever that might be), but not deleted. --8of5 02:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::In agreement, this image should be removed from the page for the room it does not describe, but not deleted. ::A better use should be found, since it depicts a canonical room somewhere in Paris where Jaresh Inyo had his desk set up, we should find out where this is and use the image appropriately (perhaps renaming it). ::Who uploaded this? perhaps we should leave them a note that fabricating their own image uses for speculation purposes is not welcome here? -- Captain MKB 03:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::It's an image from the "Star Trek Fact Files" magazine, and can be found on Ex Astris. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/gallery/otherrooms1.htm. -- sulfur 14:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That much wasn't in question, as it already bears that partial citation (minus year and issue number). ::My question was akin to "why would someone upload a picture of a chair and call it 'file:four horses.jpg' without being cognizant of the difference between chairs and horses?". The office shown in the episode/Fact Files was, according to the given description, not the Ra-G room. -- Captain MKB 15:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Tough crowd. As I recall, I uploaded that image four years ago, a little over a year after Articles of the Federation came out, and applied the "Ra-ghoratreii Room" label to it because Articles explicitly stated that Jaresh-Inyo had used the Ra-ghoratreii Room as his office, and we saw Jaresh-Inyo use that room in "Homefront"/"Paradise Lost." Somewhere along the line, author Keith R.A. DeCandido also said that he meant for the Ra-ghoratreii Room to be the room seen in "Homefront"/"Paradise Lost" over on the TrekBBS, but I never recorded which post it was and doubt I'd be able to find it now (though I imagine we could email him and ask for verification). Now, if you honestly think that's the equivalent of labeling a picture of a chair "four horses," well, okay, you obviously have a far stricter concept of what constitutes a reasonable interpretation of Articles than I do. -- Sci 09:38 5 JULY 2010 UTC :This is exactly why I don't support using author's personal BBS postings as article material -- KRAD described a huge room in the novel, but then backpedaled and assigned that room's name to a tiny canon set? :We're better off using the images from canon episodes and the magazine, descriptions from the novel and ignoring the non-sequiturs from the authors' message boards. -- Captain MKB 12:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not a non-sequitur. The room seen in the episode and in that diagram is capable of holding fifty people -- it would be a tight fit, but it would work. And the novel, by using the phrase "if needed," seems to imply that fifty seats would be the outer limit of the table's (and the room's) capacity. In addition, bear in mind that the angles used to film that set in DS9 made it appear larger than the diagram makes it appear, and I think it's fair to say that KRAD's referring to the Ra-ghoratreii Room as Jaresh-Inyo's office is not a non-sequitur, even if it's an interpretation you disagree with. -- Sci 17:02 5 JULY 2010 UTC :::I can understand using the authors' notes as background information where they provide them. Just not primary resource information... -- sulfur 12:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Sci and Dragon are both right guys, the novel does tell us both that the room Jaresh-Inyo used as his office was the Ra-ghoratreii room, and that it was later converted back into a meeting room with a table that seats fifty. That coupled with the claim KRAD has verified it I think we should reinstate the image and just add a background note describing the oddity that the room shown doesn't quite seem to add up with the room described. --8of5 13:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I guess the question in my mind is either room specifically mentioned to be Jaresh Inyo's only office, or part of an office complex? If he had a small office in an episode and a bigger office in a novel, I'd have to wonder if he had two offices. -- Captain MKB 17:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The issue for me isn't Mr. DeCandido's description of the room, or that Jaresh_inyo used it as his office. The issue is that the image applied to the description of that room is conjectural, and does not appear (at least not to me) that it could possibly accommodate a table capable of seating fifty people. I therefore support leaving the image off of the room's page, but I do not see any need in altering the description of the room. --Dragon Three 21:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The context in the novel makes it pretty clear that each president selects a single office room. --8of5 17:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :As I've never read the novel, I'd wonder how the context does that. After all we've seen multiple offices in use, from ST6's big windowed room and DS9's smaller area under discussion. -- Captain MKB 18:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) It explains how each president choose an office, a bunch choose the big one in Undiscovered Country, but a couple decided to relocate to the smaller one in DS9 because they felt the big one was a bit showy. --8of5 18:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, and it also explicitly states that every President before Amitra had used the Presidential Office (the big windowed room from ST6), and that then Amitra and Jaresh-Inyo both used the much smaller Ra-ghoratreii Room (the smaller area from DS9) because they felt that the Presidential Office was too ostentatious, and that it was Min Zife who then went back to using the Presidential Office. -- Sci 22:29 6 JULY 2010 UTC Re:Dragon Three: Could you define conjectural for me? The image, from the Star Trek Fact Files, is a representation of Jaresh Inyo's office, and his office is the Re-gharatreii Room. So that image is no more conjecture than using a screencap from an episode featuring the room... --8of5 00:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think the problem is with the depiction of the set. The diagram image depicts the real dimensions of the DS9 set, even though the camera angles amd other staging were more forgiving to the area -- the peisode probably wanted to show this as being a large room so they purposely distorted their small set. :So the image is valid, but the depiction is what is faulty. Fault in the scale could be ascribed in the opposite way, with us rationalizing the image as a not-to-scale artists' conception, depicting the real life dimensions of the stage rather than the intended fictional dimensions the creative people all seem to have intended. -- Captain MKB 04:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I think you're over stating what was in the episodes there, the room was note Huge however you look at it and there are no angles in the episode that seem to imply a particularly larger scale. The Fact Files diagram gives us the most comprehensive image of this room, as there aren't really any shots form the episodes that show the whole room, just a character or two with a chunk of wall behind them; so it would be doing a disservice both to our coverage of the room, and one of our sources, by not including the image. We don't have to perfectly rationalise it, just give the information our sources provide, and if there is any discontinuity, note it. --8of5 14:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, here's how I look at it. Memory Beta, as best I can tell, is a source for licensed Star Trek works. Obviously, the episodes and films should take precedence in determining "factual" information, but there does not appear to me to be anything definitive in the filmed works that is contradicted by Mr. DeCandido's description. That being the case, shouldn't the latter be used to describe the room, in addition to the canon material? When I suggested that the image was inaccurate and its removal should be considered, I thought that the source of the image was a non-licensed source, but I realize that perhaps I was wrong about that. Is Star Trek Fact Files a licensed work? If so, then perhaps the image should be reinstated, with a notation of the inconsistency between the image and Mr. DeCandido's description of the room in his novel. If not, then I would suggest that a novel description should take precedence over a non-licensed image. --Dragon Three 00:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::We've already agreed on the validity of the novel(s) description(s) of the episode(s) setting(s), and I think that noting that the episode gave an incomplete picture of the size of the room is also appropriate. ::So sorry to disturb 8of5 with an overstatement of the episode depiction -- even if they weren't specifying a large size with their camera angles, the incomplete depiction of the room left out a precise measurement of how small the set actually was. So while they weren't trying to make it appear larger, the episode did not at all portray the small size of the set, just an incomplete series of angles that gave little indication as to that size. ::ST:FF is indeed licensed as a source -- their artwork crosses over with the drawings done for US licensees Pocket Books and others, based on and including work by Drexler, Mandel, et al. The actual size of the set depicted is jarring compared to the incomplete picture displayed in canon and especially jarring considering he larger size described in the novel. - - Captain MKB 01:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, it seems to me that if we have multiple licensed sources that in some way depict the same thing, but in contradictory ways, all the sources should be cited, and the contradictions noted. My apologies for staring an unnecessary deletion thread, since my impression of the diagram was erroneous (I thought it was from a non-licensed source). --Dragon Three 07:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a complete error, it's given us an opportunity to analyze the implications of differences between sources. -- Captain MKB 17:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Entirely a good thing to bring up these sorts of issues, they often provoke much needed development of articles! --8of5 21:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) This page... Template talk:DidYouKnow/archive Google translator comes up with: "You have a nice site here, and you auchmal vielciht you look at my, ok Sex on the Internet is not everyone's thing, but it is my first website. Thank you and makes it up!" So I'm going to make the claim it's nonsense from a bot (and maybe block the IP while we're at it?). --Savar 13:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Akira_Class-Other_Names Nothing useful to the wiki. --Savar 21:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hamilton What Judgments Come indicates that "Jane Hamilton" and "Hamilton" are the same character. The latter has only two edits in its history, one of which was merely adding categories, so I've merged the page contents onto "Jane Hamilton". --Archimedean 23:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :This is not a case for immediate deletion. The articles need to have their histories merged by an administrator, according to wiki policy, so that the edits of all previous contributors remain recorded in the merged article history. -- Captain MKB 00:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. I thought that was the case at first, but talked myself out of it when reading the deletion policy. --Archimedean 00:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hidden ships from Legacy These ships were part of the software data in Legacy - but they were never featured in the game. -- Captain MKB 00:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Paul Revere • • Concord • • Fenway • Aurbach • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • I think i'm through deleting all now -- Captain MKB 00:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) the Doctor ;The Doctor (Time Lord) Material from unreleased material, deletable according to long standing policy ("don't create the article until the the source has been released") no existing sources explicitly mention this character. -- Captain MKB 23:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Matthias W. Jeffries ;Matthias W. Jeffries I missed an 'e' out when creating the article, renamed it Matthias W. Jefferies and was left with an orphaned/unused redirect. Oops. Can this be deleted? Thanks. --Cyfa 21:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Spyro The Dragon from user Pleasemrpostman File:866253 - Jacques LadyALT69 Spyro The Dragon.png This is a pornographic image. --TardisCaptain (talk) 19:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Various "Bactrician" articles I've renamed all articles from Bactricia/n to Bactrica/n, as per spelling in but there're a few pages left that qualify for immediate deletion, I believe: Bactrician Triad - an unused redirect, and Bactrician triad (which now correctly exist as "Bactrican Triad"), and Bactrician third (which now correctly exists as "Bactrican Third"). I think the Bactricians category page should also be deleted as the spelling is incorrect and only two Bactricans are listed. Thanks -- Cyfa (talk) 12:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the deletions, sulfur. I've found one more that I forgot to list here: Bactrician Third - an unused redirect. Thank you -- Cyfa (talk) 09:15, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek: Chain of Destiny This article is an unused redirect. Please consider deletion. Thanks, -- Cyfa (talk) 19:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :It was the originally promoted name for the series, so it should stay. There should also be mention of that name (which changed, obviously) on the article too. -- sulfur (talk) 19:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) OK, makes sense. Thanks for sorting it out. -- Cyfa (talk) 19:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Sternenflotteningenieurskorps Please delete this page. Page accidentally created. --Egeria (talk) 16:57, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ChR Gauntlet (2276) Made by mistake. I didn't realize until after I hit "Publish" that the information given in The Empty Chair didn't conclusively indicate the two vessels to be different ships. --StarSword (talk) 21:25, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Pulse phaser turret Blank page by unreg'd IP. --StarSword (talk) 03:42, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Boday Uncited stub by an unreg'd IP. The guy does exist in the show (there's a running gag about him having a transparent skull) but he never appears onscreen and I don't know if he ever turned up in any licensed media. On an unrelated note, the visual editor, it sucketh. --StarSword (talk) 15:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC) USS Ticonderoga (prototype) Uncited stub by an unreg'd IP. And is there any way to disable the visual editor on this page? --StarSword (talk) 15:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :I use monobook as my default skin so i can use the old editor. -- Captain MKB 22:37, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Pulse rifle Vandalism. --StarSword (talk) 18:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Erisian Ascendancy Vandalism. ---- Markonian 20:03, July 15, 2015 (UTC) S'alath Can someone remove this redirect so I can rename the S'slee page to S'alath? S'alath is the character's name in current novel continuity. NetSpiker (talk) 11:09, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Xenomorph fan fiction The new user Aqweius has uploaded several pictures and created two new pages that are fan-fiction aimed at folding the Xenomorph mythology from the Alien film series into Star Trek. It is not licensed material. -- Markonian 01:16, August 1, 2015 (UTC) * Zeta Reticuli * Zeta Reticuli II * 120th-century * 36 Ophiuchi * Z1RIV Calpamos.jpg * Z1RV Max.jpg ‎ * Z1RI Ixion.jpg * Z1RII Daedalus.jpg * EuJovian.jpg * LV-426 Aliens.jpg Melissa Binde uncited fanon crap by an unregistered user - Bell'Orso (talk) 19:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Nelin Exil Misspelling of Nelen Exil. Page has been moved to corrected title, so this redirect is not needed.--StarSword (talk) 03:08, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Biroq, 37th century and Jumbe vandalism and patent nonsense - Bell'Orso (talk) 21:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Trexels custom characters by User:Baymax6 created a bunch of pages for characters in that I'm inferring are his/her own custom player characters. The pages currently consist of nothing but an image. * Troy Knight * Wes Porter * Mike Anderson (Trexels) * Joey Quest * Charlotte Green * 858 * Vellalk * Jeff Travers * Jacob Church * Jake Red * Rotey * Vincy * Ben Ch'ziareq * Escott Binzer * Emily Panita * Andrea Parker * Lawrence Braig * Piero Lopez * Keith Brown * Stephen Strong * Sarah Temple * Bell Carter * Carter Johnson The page also needs to be reverted to the last edit by . --StarSword (talk) 23:29, October 6, 2015 (UTC) *Strongarm Davis *Leodwald Ryan --StarSword (talk) 23:23, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Lukari (planet) Inaccurate disambiguation left over from page move to Lukari (moon). --StarSword (talk) 21:54, October 30, 2015 (UTC) RNA language series Gibberish. --StarSword (talk) 21:57, November 8, 2015 (UTC) A New Dawn Page was moved to Future Proof since that turned out to be the actual name of the STO episode, and the season title is just "New Dawn", not "A'' New Dawn". --StarSword (talk) 20:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Krell not relevant to this wiki - Bell'Orso (talk) 01:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Updated to be more suitable to the Star Trek version. -- sulfur (talk) 15:27, December 7, 2015 (UTC) File:Venture Class.png This collage of images uses either screenshots taken from either a modded version of one of the ST Armada games or third party CG renders, and is therefor not usable here. - Bell'Orso (talk) 05:53, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Please have this video deleted immediately. I have marked this video for immediate deletion because it was blocked for having content from CBS. AdamDeanHall (talk) 18:06, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Sao Paolo class starships Couldn't find a "speedy delete" template, so I'm doing this manually here. Category is superfluous, because the proper name for the ship class is "Sao Pa'u'lo". - Bell'Orso (talk) 03:06, July 18, 2017 (UTC) File:Blu 2371-0.png Unneccessary duplicate of pre-existing file, not used on any page. - Bell'Orso (talk) 10:23, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Borkowski There is a character of this name in the ebook ''Miasma, but the info in this article refers to something from the Kelvin timeline. It has no source, it is horribly written and grammatically incorrect, and I cannot guess at where the info came from. --Humanoid21 (talk) 15:03, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :My guess is this is fanon information.--Typhuss999 (talk) 15:11, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Wouldn't it be better to just rewrite the article with info from "Miasma"? I had a quick look at what pages link to "Borkowski" and all I could find at a glance was that e-Book and scores of what look like primary universe Ent-A personnel through the crew template, but no nu-Trek source (although I suspect the nu-Trek SF Academy comics, going by the mention of Spock as a teacher and "best of his class"). So even though there appears to be no source for that, there definitely is for the former. I can try and see if I have that e-Book, or even a nu-Trek source, somewhere and re-do the "Borkowski" page, but it might take a while. - Bell'Orso (talk) 15:16, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :::All right, ok.--Typhuss999 (talk) 15:19, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Go for it, or if not you anyone else. I would have done it myself but I don't have that specific book. --Humanoid21 (talk) 16:17, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Another user has added the first name "Morris" for this nu-Trek character and I have moved the page accordingly: Morris Borokowski (if the second O added to the surname turns out to be a spelling mistake I can always move it again). I have also recreated the original page as a character stub sourced from "Miasma", which gives no first name at all as far as I can see. Additions welcome, of course. - Bell'Orso (talk) 07:25, July 27, 2017 (UTC) File:Elisa Flores-0.png Another unused, unneccessary file. - Bell'Orso (talk) 07:07, July 27, 2017 (UTC)